Aquél triste día
by Mintwicion
Summary: ¿Cómo vivió Marron el día en qué número 17 apareció en su vida? Un FIC desde MI punto de vista.


_Advertencia: Este fic. Esta basado en MI punto de __vista. De lo que sucedió en el capitulo en que Num 17 aparece. Algunos diálogos fueron tomados o adaptados de las versiones de DBGT tanto en español como en ingles. Y como es de suponerse es un T&M_

_Sin más, espero que lo disfruten. ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!_

* * *

**AQUEL TRISTE DÍA**

_ONE SHOT_

* * *

Era un sábado precioso a orillas de la Capital, el viento soplaba con intensa alegría, refrescando aquel ciclo de verano haciendo que las hojas de los árboles murmuraran entre si secretos que solo ellos sabían.

Marron abrió con pereza las ventanas azuladas de su pieza de par en par, recibiendo los buenos días por parte de algunos rayos de sol que se habían logrado filtrar entre aquellas nubes grisáceas ubicadas en el horizonte. Al parecer, en algunas horas no tardaría en caer una pequeña llovizna para refrescar aquel bello día; pensaba, mientras que, como una pequeña gatita, estiraba sus brazos aspirando aquel fresco aroma de pasto recién cortado que tanto le agradaba. Miró intrigada desde su ventana, cual estaba ubicada en el segundo piso, descubriendo a la causante de aquella delicia

—¿Tan temprano en los rosales? —dijo, a modo de "buenos días" a su madre.

—Tu padre se empeñó en hacer hoy el desayuno —anunció la bella mujer rubia encogiéndose de hombros para después proseguir con su pasatiempo.

Marron no se extrañó ante aquella respuesta, era tan típico de su padre. Podría jurar que incluso él tenía mejor sazón que su misma esposa. Rió por lo bajo dando por asertiva aquella comparación. Sus padres se amaban tanto que a ninguno le producía una pizca de molestia hacer las tareas del otro. Pues era todo lo contrario, pareciese que las disfrutaban. Repentinamente sintió como un dulce aroma invadió la pequeña casa. Eso solo significaba una cosa. El desayuno estaba listo.

Con premura se colocó su cubre batas y se calzó sus enormes pantuflas de peluche rosadas. De un pequeño salto logró subirse al barandal de las escaleras y deslizarse hacia la planta baja en donde su madre la reprimió seriamente, pues la había observado justo cuando había entrado nuevamente a la casa con un pequeño ramo de flores.

—¡Por Kami, Marron!¡Ya eres una señorita!¡No es para que andes con esos jueguitos infantiles!

—Vamos Dieciocho, déjala ser. Después de todo es mi pequeña princesita —salió Krillin en defensa de su hija, mientras le daba su típico beso de buenos días.

—Hola papá —devolvió el saludo la rubia, para después, pese a los aún reclamos de su madre, dirigirse hacia la mesa.

—Marron, tu papá y yo vamos a ir a la Capital, voy a surtir los víveres de este mes…

—¡Oh!¡Yo quiero ir! —se adelantó a decir la ojiazul, justo antes de tomar su jugo de naranja.

—Te digo que solo vamos a ir a comprar víveres —refunfuñó Dieciocho.

—¡Bien! En lo que ustedes compran los víveres yo puedo comprar el regalo para Pan. Uub ya se me adelantó y le compró algo. Anoche me llamó para preguntarme si era un buen regalo —explicó, empezando a sentirse molesta ante la actitud de su madre. ¿Por qué no podía ir con ellos?

—Es un buen chico ese niño, además últimamente han estado saliendo mucho. ¿No crees? —bromeó Krilin, mordiendo un poco su tostada, quedando algunas partículas de azúcar en su frondoso bigote blanco, pasando inadvertidas.

—¡No es lo que piensas!¡El está interesado en Pan! Y se le ocurrió pedirme ayuda para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa —trató de defenderse nerviosamente la rubia— ¡Además es menor que yo por cuatro años!

—Como sea... —retomó la palabra Dieciocho, rodando un poco los ojos—. Solo te tardarás lo mismo que nosotros tardemos en hacer nuestras compras —acordó la androide.

—¡Hecho! —sonrió la rubia, aceptando aquel ofrecimiento— ¡Están deliciosos papá! —expuso con ánimo al probar bocado de aquellos esponjosos hot cakes, para después retomar sus pensamientos al regalo de la morena... ¿Qué sería bueno?

El camino a la Capital fue rutinario, como solía ser. Marron ocupaba el asiento trasero, mientras que sus padres se ubicaban en la parte frontal. Platicaban con ánimo sobre las nuevas modificaciones que le habían hecho a la casa. A su madre le había encantado tener ya finalizada su propia terraza en la segunda planta. El jardín estaba siendo pulcramente cuidado por ella, mientras que su padre se encargaba de finalizar la barda que delimitaba el territorio de su propiedad, el cual era bastante grande. No tanto como el de la familia Brief, pero si podían caber perfectamente cuatro casas de modesto tamaño.

Era lindo vivir en el campo, no tenia que soportar los terribles sonidos de la ciudad ni sus desagradables aromas provenientes de las cloacas. Sin duda le veía el lado bueno a su estilo tranquilo de vida. El único inconveniente que tenía era el tener que levantarse sumamente temprano para ir a la universidad o bien poder salir con sus amigos. Aunque en realidad pocos tenía. Ella misma lo sabía, era tan endemoniadamente tímida y estupida como para crear nuevas relaciones sociales. Cómo envidiaba a aquellas personas con un carácter desinhibido y alegre... Si tan solo tuviese una pizca de la simplicidad del atolondrado Goten, pensó, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

No sabía por qué, misteriosamente, podía llevarse excelentemente bien con los adultos o bien con las personas menores que ella. Era rara la ocasión que lograba tener alguna amistad de su misma edad ¿Acaso era tan extraña? ¡Seguro que sí! El hecho de tener veinticuatro años y no tener algún pretendiente era simplemente alarmante. Seguro que los chicos la veían como una nueva especie anormal en el planeta.

—Espero que la lluvia no nos alcance mientras estamos en la ciudad —interrumpió Krilin sus pensamientos mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el parabrisas para divisar un poco mejor aquel extraño amontonamiento de nubes.

—Hice una lista para no tardarnos tanto en el súper —acotó Dieciocho, expresando su misma preocupación. Había algo que le incomodaba de aquel día. No sabía el qué era, pero hubiese preferido hacerle caso a aquel sexto sentido y no estar en camino en estos momentos a la Capital—. Quiero regresar lo mas pronto posible —finalizó, no perdiendo de vista el horizonte.

Marron se limitó a hundirse, aún más de ser posible, en el asiento. Al parecer no contaba con tanto tiempo del que pensaba, y menos con la increíble velocidad de su madre. _¡Me lleva!, _pensó, mientras inclinaba un poco su pequeño sombrero rosado tratando de ocultar un poco el rubor en sus mejillas debido a aquella desagradable sorpresa.

***/***/***/***/***

cBien, te quiero aquí en una hora Marron —sentenció Dieciocho por tercera vez a su hija, quien la veía de mala gana.

—¡Si mamá! Ya entendí, UNA hora, sesenta minutos, tres mil seiscientos segundos. ¡Lo que prefieras! —arremetió la ojiazul, dando vuelta sobre sus talones para apartarse lo mas rápido posible de su familia e introducirse en la primera tienda que vio.

—A mí no me mires, sacó tu carácter —se excusó Krilin cuando Dieciocho le reclamo por no hacer algo respecto a la forma en que la joven se expresaba.

—Pero de ti sacó el coraje y la valentía —acusó la ojiazul, haciendo que el veterano guerrero se ruborizara—. Entonces no me vengas con esa excusa —finalizó, antes de dirigirse al centro comercial.

Marron había tomado ya, en su corto trayecto en la tienda, cuatro vestidos. Los cuales desecho inmediatamente. La nieta de los Son no era muy femenina que digamos, recordó, optando por ir a la sección de lo peluches. Pero de igual cuenta se arrepintió, ¡tampoco era una cría! Pues pronto festejaría su décimo cuarto cumpleaños.

¿Cómo rayos se las ingenio Ubb para comprarle un regalo tan adecuado?

—¡Maldita sea! —se reprimió, mientras observaba su reloj de muñequera. Aún le quedaba media hora.

Inmediatamente corrió a la siguiente tienda departamental. Miró los estantes pero nada llamaba su atención. Quizás debería optar por una linda blusa o unos jeans. Miró algunas en los aparadores, pero nada parecía ser adecuado para la cumpleañera.

—¡Vaya que es difícil! —atinó a decir, mientras recorría mejor la sección de tecnología.

***/***/**/***/***

—¡Esa niña!, ¡le dije que solo tenía una hora! —refunfuñó Dieciocho con muy mal humor.

—Vamos querida, no te enojes. Apenas han pasado seis minutos. Además, ya conoces como es Marron, también saco tu gusto por las compras.

—No sé decir si eso me enorgullece —expresó Dieciocho, mientras hacia sonar su tacón nuevamente—. Además, eso no tiene nada que ver. La irresponsabilidad no es una de mis virtudes —señaló viendo a su marido con desdén.

—Bueno, si a eso vamos, la cordura tampoco esta dentro de las tullas —dijo a modo de defensa Krillin, haciendo reír un poco a su esposa, quien tomo asiento a su lado en la pequeña banca.

—Sí, bueno, lo admito, esa la perdí cuando te conocí...

—Te amo —atinó a decir Krillin, depositando un rápido beso en su esposa mientras pasaba una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿A qué viene eso? —cuestionó Dieciocho nerviosa, no era que no le agradase escuchar a Krillin decir aquellas palabras. Pero en verdad casi nunca las usaban. Su amor se lo demostraban más con hechos y acciones que con palabras.

—Solo quiero que lo sepas... —acertó a decir Krilin, atrayéndola un poco más a su costado.

—Yo también —correspondió la androide en un susurro, mientras reclinaba su cabeza y la posaba sobre el hombro de su esposo. Era confortante estar así.

—¡Siento llegar tarde!

Escuchó Dieciocho la conocida voz de su hija, haciendo que se pusiera de pie tal cual resorte.

—Aunque al parecer ustedes lo sienten más... —aseguró la pequeña rubia entre risas al ver el intenso rubor de sus progenitores.

—¡No es momento para bromas, jovencita! Sube inmediatamente al auto, por tu culpa llevamos veinte minutos de retraso —reprimió la mujer.

—¿Retraso? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Marron— Qué yo sepa no tenemos ningún pendiente… ¿O si?

—Definitivamente parecen hermanas en vez de madre e hija. Ya dejen de estarse picoteando y suban al carro... —ordenó Krillin tranquilamente y de cierta forma divertido.

Amaba a su familia y no la cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Tenía una esposa maravillosa, sumamente hermosa, tan hermosa que le parecía aún imposible de creer que la tuviese a su lado. Y que decir de su pequeña princesa., quien era una copia exacta de su esposa. Recordó el día en que su pequeña había nacido, estaba impactado ante la noticia del doctor cuando le menciono un "Felicidades, es una niña" ¡Una niña! ¡Por Kami! Se había pasado los nueve meses imaginando el como sería educar a un pequeño niño, si. ¡Un niño! ¿Qué haría ahora con una niña?…

_—¡Una niña! —chilló Milk, emocionada, siendo la primera en acercarse a la enfermera para quitársela de los brazos.— ¡Oh, Krillin! Es hermosa —anunció, mientras abría un poco más aquella tela para visualizar aquella carita._

_—Se parece mucho a ti, Krillin —anunció con una amplia sonrisa Bulma—, pero en versión bonita —se bufó— ¡Al fin una niña entre los pequeños!_

_—Es cierto —intervino Roshi, quien dejó de grabar un momento con la __videocámara para observar a la pequeña._

_—¡Yo quiero verla! —anunciaron al mismo tiempo los pequeños Goten y Trunks, celosos al ver la expresión de sus madres ante aquel bulto. ¿Qué podría tener de especial?_

_—Sí, seguro —atinó a decir Krilin, aún sin asimilar la situación… ¿Una niña? Estaba tan aturdido que no supo en que momento Milk había colocado a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Solo se percató de ello, cuando la pequeña se movió un poco, como si se hubiese percatando que estaba en brazos de su padre. Krilin la observo con curiosidad. _

_Pese a que era una recién nacida tenia su pequeña nuca cubierta de delgados cabellos dorados. De su pequeña carita redonda sobresalían unas amplias mejillas rosadas y aquellos diminutos labios con forma de corazón. _

_—Sí, es hermosa, pero se parece más a su madre —atinó a decir en un susurro ante la emoción, a lo cual la pequeña abrió precipitadamente los ojos._

_—Whoooooaaaaaw —exclamó en un susurro Trunks, quien impaciente se había subido a una silla para ver a la recién llegada— ¡Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos!¡Mira mamá,mira! —llamaba el pequeño pelilila emocionado._

_—¿Hu? ¡Es cierto! —admiró Bulma el color celestino inusual de los ojos de la pequeña— ¿Te gusta Trunks? Sin duda va a ser una joven muy hermosa. ¿Te gustaría que fuese tu novia? —cuestionó la dueña de CC a su hijo con diversión._

_—¿Novia? —preguntó el pequeño de cuatro años, intrigado ante aquella palabra._

_—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella será la esposa de mi querido Goten! —anunció Milk._

_—¿Esposa? —inquirió ahora Goten, de escasos tres años._

_—¿¡No creen que se están precipitando? —acertó__ a decir Krillin, nervioso e incómodo ante aquellos comentarios. _

_¿Acaso creían que iba a entregar tan fácil a aquella pequeña?_

_Bulma miró divertida la actitud del recién padre. Se mostraba tal cual lo imaginó. Sumamente protector. _

_—Para nada. Es bueno planificar —declaró, molestando __así un poco mas al Guerrero Z. Se rió—. Lo siento, solo bromeaba, habrá que esperar a que la beba decida —rió divertida, acariciando la frente de la pequeña. _

_El tomarle el pelo un poco a Krillin había sido demasiado tentador como para dejar escapar la ocasión._

_—Muy cierto, y qué mejor opción que mi Goten… —prosiguió Milk, sin querer soltar el asunto._

_Todos rieron divertidos ante aquel día en que su amigo estrenaba su título de padre y le daban la bienvenida a una hermosa niña al grupo de los Guerreros Z. Sin duda un día inolvidable..._

—¿De qué te ríes, papá? —lo sacó Marron de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad.

—Oh, nada, solo recordaba viejos momentos —atinó a decir, mientras doblaba la calle principal.

—¿Mañana visitarás a la Sra. Bulma ? —preguntó Marron.

—Como cada domingo lo hago... ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—No, gracias. Prefiero terminar de leer un libro que tengo pendiente. Además, últimamente Trunks me ha estado fastidiando y no creo estar de ánimo como para soportarlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Bra?

—La llamé el viernes, para ver si planeábamos algo este fin de semana, pero me dijo que tenia un cumpleaños. Me dijo que podía acompañarla, pero sabes que no me gusta ir a fiestas a las cuales no soy invitada debidamente.

—Eso me parece muy bien —premió la actitud madura de su hija—, y en cuanto a Trunks ¿Qué es lo que hace para molestarte tanto?

—¡Agh! ¡Todo! El estar ayudándole a Uub a planear la fiesta sorpresa de Pan me ha metido en muchos aprietos. Y más por que él no quiere que nadie se entere de que él la organiza. Te explico —dijo la ojiazul al percatarse de la mirada inquisitoria de su padre por el retrovisor—: Si Bra se enterá lo hará gastar mas de lo que tiene, seguro que tendría que vender su aldea o algo por el estilo para pagar las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

Dieciocho solo curvó un poco sus labios ante aquel comentario. Era muy cierto que la segunda hija del matrimonio Brief se destacaba por sus extravagancias.

—Bueno, Goten y Trunks seguro se hubiesen burlado de él. Así que prácticamente su ultima opción fui yo —prosiguió—. La vez que fuimos a ver algunos lugares para organizar la fiesta nos encontramos a los "amigos inseparables" a la salida del centro comercial. Uub se puso tan nervioso que lo primero que se me ocurrió decir era que estábamos saliendo. Pero bueno, al final del día optamos por pedirle permiso al abuelo de Pan para organizar todo en su casa.

—Oh... —acertó a decir Krilin sin mucho ánimo. Una cosa era bromear con su hija, y una muy diferente era que ella bromeara sobre el tema de los "novios".

—El caso es que desde que estoy con Uub no he podido salir con Bra, quien para colmo esta molesta con migo por supuestamente no haberle dicho lo de Uub y yo. Goten no deja de mandarme correos respecto a "que guardadito te lo tenías" o que si no quiero que salgamos en parejas con su novia Pares. Y Trunks… bueno. El es punto y aparte. Lo único que me restriega en la cara es que al parecer he cambiado respecto a mi forma de pensar. Es que le dije que antes de traer novio, quería finalizar la universidad. ¡No se por que demonios le afecta! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Además Uub no es mi novio! ¡Agh! ¡Estúpido simio! —finalizó Marron indignada, volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento.

—Bueno, entonces pregúntale que es lo que está mal. Trata el problema maduramente como sueles hacer pequeña —animó el guerreo a su hija, pese a tener claro lo que en realidad sucedía, no quería admitirlo pero era verdad. Pensaba mientras observaba furtivamente a su hija por el retrovisor. Desde que había tenido a Marron en sus brazos hasta la fecha no había dejado de tratarla como la princesa que merecía ser.

Su hija había florecido de una manera sorprendente. Ahora era una jovencita de veinticuatro años. A escasos meses de finalizar su licenciatura en literatura. Con un promedio destacable y belleza sorprendente, la cual había heredado de su madre. Marron tenía las puertas del mundo abiertas de par en par. Lo único que le preocupaba era la más grande virtud que su hija poseía y que a su vez era su mas grande defecto; Marron era demasiado inocente y pura. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Desconocía lo que era la maldad y el cinismo de otras personas. Pues siendo cobijada por padres tan sobre-protectores le había sido difícil ver el mundo como era en realidad. ¿Podría su hija arreglárselas solas ahora que tenia planeado mudarse a la Capital para iniciar su vida? Si por él fuese esperaba que ese día jamás llegase, no quería separarse de la hermosa familia que había formado en estos últimos veintiséis años.

—Hay demasiado trafico —interrumpió Dieciocho, hablando un tanto molesta.

La conversación de su hija no le había resultado muy divertida de escuchar y el hecho de descubrir que el Primogénito Brief estuviese celando a su hija no le agradó mucho. Pero en lo que en realidad le incomodaba era sentir una extraña, y al mismo tiempo familiar, atmósfera en el aire. La cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Es cierto, al parecer tardaremos un poco en salir de este congestionamiento —respondió Krillin, tratando de divisar el final de la fila—. Podríamos irnos volando —resolvió.

—Pero yo le temo a las alturas —dijo Marron en un susurro, apenada.

—¡Por eso te pedí que te quedaras en casa! —reclamó Dieciocho, molesta. Estaba malhumorada. Había algo que no dejaba de inquietarle desde la mañana. Y estar en ese congestionamiento la ponía de peor humor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la joven rubia en un susurro, mientras jugaba con la cápsula donde había guardado sus compras.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, sin que se escuchara más que la música de la radio local, la cual fue interrumpida debido al anunciando de una extraña aparición de nubes negras sobre la Capital Del Oeste.

—_¿Que está sucediendo? _—se preguntó Krillin, al observar por el retrovisor lateral como la gente salía despavorida de sus vehículos, los cuales explotaban inexplicablemente. Salió consternado, para tener una mejor panorámica haciendo un desagradable descubrimiento— No puedo creerlo —articuló.

—Es Número Diecisiete —reconoció la androide, que también había salido del vehículo.

—¡Rápido!¡Afuera! —gritó Krilin, al percatarse como una bola de energía se dirigía al pequeño vehículo amarillo en el que se encontraban.

Abrió con desesperación la puerta trasera y haló a su hija sin tacto alguno, lográndose alejar escasos metros antes de que su auto explotara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la joven ojiazul, tratando de colocarse en pie mientras observaba como el pequeño vehículo era consumido en llamas dejando una gran estela de humo negro.

—Tiempo sin verte Dieciocho...

Se escuchó una voz tras aquella nube negra de combustión.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Diecisiete? Esta gente no hizo nada para merecer esto.

La joven rubia escuchaba con atención como su madre le respondía a aquella voz sin rostro, sin dar crédito alguno a aquello ¿Conocía su madre al causante de todo esto?

—Falta poco para que la humanidad sea exterminada y horas para que este pequeño planeta también lo haga.

Marron volvió a escuchar la voz proveniente de aquella silueta que poco a poco salía a la luz, revelando a un joven hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules. Notó un descaro muy parecido al de su madre. ¿Quién demonios podría ser?

—¡¿A que te refieres con eso? —lo enfrentó ésta vez Krillin.

—Querida Dieciocho, regresa a ser quien eras, y ven con migo. Sabes muy bien que debemos estar juntos —señaló el androide, mientas tomaba una pose despreocupada—. Además, será bastante divertido destruir a toda esta gente y lo que hay a su alrededor. ¿Qué me dices, Dieciocho? después de todo somos hermanos.

¡Hermanos! ¡¿Ese hombre que estaba frente a ellos era hermano de su madre? Pensó sorprendida la ojiazul, aún sin dar crédito a aquella revelación.

—... Nosotros somos hermanos —repitió Dieciocho aquella ultima frase con cierta lentitud, como si en realidad se estuviese planteando la oportunidad que le ofrecían.

—Bien, es hora de irnos, Dieciocho —puntualizó Diecisiete, dando por terminada aquella pequeña "reunión".

—... Si, debemos estar juntos... —respondió Dieciocho casi automáticamente, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a aquel individuo.

—¿Mamá? —la llamó Marron, sin tener éxito alguno.

Prosiguió, tratando de detenerla, encaminándose un poco tras de ella.

—... Nosotros somos hermanos —seguía hablando Dieciocho, haciendo más corta la distancia que la separaba de aquel sujeto.

—Así es, nosotros somos hermanos —la animó mas el otro androide, percatándose del trance en el que había logrado someter a su hermana.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué su madre se estaba comportando de esta manera? ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? Pensaba Marron, estaba completamente indecisa en cómo actuar. Quería detener a su madre, pero…

—¡No te atrevas a ir con él, Dieciocho! —le advirtió Krilin, exasperado ante aquella situación ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con su esposa, ¡tenia que hacerla razonar!— ¡No lo hagas! Recuerda. Ahora eres diferente, ¡tienes una hija y… eres mi esposa!

—Papá —susurró Marron, aliviada de que su padre tratara de hacer reaccionar a su madre.

El androide Diecisiete se mofó ante aquellas palabras.

—No interfieras enano. Androide Dieciocho es eso, un androide al igual que yo. Fuimos construidos por el fabuloso Dr. Maki Hero.

_¿Androides? Por Kami... _Se cuestionaba la rubia. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando ese sujeto. Su madre y ese hombre eran… ¿Androides?. Esto simplemente salía de cualquier contexto para ella.

—¿Fabuloso?¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Cuando te conocí no te expresabas hacia él de esta manera. Algo raro esta pasando aquí —dedujo Krilin rápidamente.

Si su intuición no le fallaba, al parecer Diecisiete estaba siendo manipulado, pero... ¿Por quien?

—Diecisiete, recuerda… ¡Tu odiabas al doctor Maki Hero… por el mal que te hizo! —trató de hacerlo recapacitar.

¡Lo sabia! ¡Tenia razón! Aquel androide estaba siendo manipulado, había visto claramente aquel momento de confusión.

—Diecisiete, dime que fue lo que te pasó, podemos ayudarte —animó al androide.

Marron miraba confusa aquella escena. De un lado se encontraba aquel sujeto de nombre "Diecisiete", intentando llevarse a su madre, y del otro, un poco tras de ella, su padre, quien trataba de llevar esa situación lo mas delicadamente posible. ¿Qué es lo que ella podía hacer para ayudar?

—¡No te metas en esto! —escuchó la rubia cómo aquel hombre gritaba furioso, para después lanzar una bola de energía sin previo aviso.

Marron divisó la trayectoria de aquella luz tan lentamente como jamás imaginó. Su destino... El destino de aquella bola de energía... No tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Pues divisó como aquél ataque golpeaba de frente a su querido padre, lanzándolo varios metros por el aire para que terminara tendido en el pavimento.

—¡Papá! —gritó, asustada, sin siquiera poder moverse.

Logró que con su grito su madre por fin reaccionara y saliera en auxilio de su esposo.

—¡Krilin!, ¡Krilin no te mueras!¡Resiste por favor! —suplicaba Dieciocho, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos intentando que su esposo mostrara signos de vida.

¿Morir? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Pensaba Marron, mientras lograba colocar cerca de su padre, percatándose de la enorme herida que mostraba en el pecho. Aquella luz no solo lo había golpeado, lo había atravesado completamente. Sintió cierta viscosidad en sus rodillas al momento de ponerse en cunclillas a lado de él, pero no le presto atención debido a los gritos de su madre, pues por más que le llamaba a su padre este no despertaba.

—¡Papá!¡Papá!, ¡Despierta por favor! —suplicó, sosteniendo su mano, atrayéndola a la altura de su pecho. Rápidamente las lágrimas inundaron sus orbes celestes al percatarse que era en vano. Su padre estaba muerto.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntaba Dieciocho una y otra vez...

¿Por qué tenia que suceder esto? Sus ojos enrojecieron rápidamente, pues el llanto no cesaba. Krilin, el hombre al cual amaba, estaba ahora muerto. Los momentos felices, los ásperos y adversos aparecieron rápidamente en su cabeza. Esos recuerdos ya no volverían, ni los podría disfrutar nuevamente. Como se arrepentía de no haberle dicho hace pocas horas cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, y que gracias a él ella era una mejor persona.

—Te amo, Krilin —le susurró con la vana esperanza que la escuchase.

¿Por qué no se lo pudo decir antes? ¿Por qué tubo que esperar que esto pasase? ¿Por qué Krilin estaba muerto? ¿Por qué...?

—¡¿Por qué mataste a Krilin? ¿Por qué a Krilin? —estalló Dieciocho en furia, atacando inesperadamente a su hermano gemelo— ¡Regrésamelo! ¡Devuélveme a Krilin! —exigió Dieciocho, propiciándole un fuerte golpe al androide morocho, estrellándolo contra un enorme edificio.

La pequeña rubia se sorprendió ante la abrumadora fuerza que había demostrado su madre en esos momentos. Jamás la había visto pelear de esa manera. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a ese sujeto?

—Ya veo, yo que estaba pensando en dejarte con vida para que te divirtieras. Pero, si tanto deseas morir, está bien. Haré lo que tú me pidas —dijo Diecisiete, saliendo completamente ileso del anterior ataque.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Marron, corriendo a su lado. No quería que se expusiera, no ella. Ya no más. Lo mejor era huir. Huir lejos antes de que pasara lo peor— Mamá, hay que…

—¡Aléjate de aquí! —le exigió Dieciocho a su hija, dándole un fuerte empujo alejándola de su lado— ¡Corre!

La rubia ignoró el dolor en su antebrazo ante la acción de su madre ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿A que se refería con que se alejara?... Ella… Sola.

—¡No! —sostuvo con firmeza.— ¡No voy a dejarte sola!

—¡Alejate!, ¡solo me estorbas! —explicó Dieciocho, exaltada al percibir un nuevo acumulamiento de energía. Si no lograba alejar a Marron, también la perdería. Diecisiete no se detendría siquiera a pensarlo dos veces.

Marron, esta vez, no pudo objetar nada. Lo sabía muy bien. Su madre tenía razón. Ella solo era un estorbo en estas circunstancias. Era tan frustrante no poder hacer nada. Pese a que no quería, tuvo que alejarse del lugar. Rogando por que su madre regresará sana y salva.

—Si me quieres, esta bien. Pero no quiero que lastimes a mi hija.

Escuchó Marron decir a su madre, haciendo que se detuviese en seco. ¿Qué pretendía al decir semejante cosa?

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella! —reiteró Dieciocho, interponiéndose al ver como su hermano ignoraba su petición apuntando cínicamente una bola de energía a su hija, no teniendo mas opción que contra atacar para evitar que aquel ataque alcanzara su objetivo.

La joven rubia tan sólo alcanzó a voltea,r para también observar como un rayo de luz se extendía por toda la calle, levantando una gran cantidad de objetos. Antepuso sus brazos, protegiéndose de la nube de polvo y demás obstáculos, intentando visualizar a su madre. Pero tan solo consiguió ver su fina silueta antes de ser golpeada por la onda de impacto del anterior ataque, levantándola unos cuantos metros para después, con una fuerza abrumadora, estrellarla contra un edificio perdiendo así el conocimiento.

***/***/**/***/***

El sonido del abanico la hizo recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco. Con pesadez abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el causante de su despertar y un techo pulcramente pintado. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó, intentando levantarse un poco de aquella mullida cama, ocasionando que proliferara un grito de dolor al querer mover su pie, al parecer se lo había roto.

—¡Marron! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes, hija? —entró una precipitada Bulma, y tras ella su pequeño clon.

Marron las miró un poco atolondrada, no lograba embonar toda la información ¿Qué hacia en la mansión Brief? Aún adolorida, llevó una mano a su cabeza, sintiendo la textura de una gruesa venda que cubría su frente y nuca.

—Mi papá… —logró asimilar esperando que todo se tratase de una pesadilla.

Espero que en realidad se había quedado el fin de semana con su amiga Bra y hubiese cometido una de sus cotidianas estupideces. Tal vez, en esta ocasión, se había tirado del bacón y se había golpeado la cabeza. Una explicación muy lógica para tener esa pesadilla. Pero ni Bra ni Bulma le habían dado respuesta. Bra simplemente optó por voltear su mirada, mientras que Bulma frotaba su hombro con dulzura, haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran. No había sido un sueño. Su padre en realidad había sido acecinado frente a sus ojos.

—¡Mamá! —recordó repentinamente, tratando de levantarse pese a su adolorido cuerpo.

¡Tenía que ir en su búsqueda, posiblemente estuviese malherida o inconsciente en algún lugar!

—¡Tranquilízate Marron!¡Por favor! —suplicaba Bulma, tratándola de detener— ¡Bra!¡Consigue ayuda! —ordenó la dueña del Capsule Copr. a sabiendas que estaba a punto de perder la batalla.

—¡No!¡Suélteme!¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!—exigía la rubia, forcejeando aún más con la mejor amiga de su padre.

No pasó siquiera menos de un minuto cuando un pelilila apareció en la puerta, quien inmediatamente tomó parte en aquella situación tomando a la rubia de la cintura para separarla de su madre e inmediatamente atraerla a su fornido pecho, donde no la soltó hasta que se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

La rubia lloró amargamente, como no lo había hecho desde que era una pequeña niña. Su padre muerto, su madre... nadie sabia nada de ella. ¿Acaso se había quedado sola en el mundo? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle todo esto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¡¿QUÉ? Repentinamente, como si la razón la golpeara, recordó ciertos sucesos del día que había pasado por alto… tal vez todo… todo tenia una simple respuesta lógica.

***/***/**/***/***

_—Marron, tu papá y yo vamos a ir a la Capital, voy a surtir los víveres de este mes…_

_—¡Oh!¡Yo quiero ir! —se adelantó a decir la ojiazul, justo antes de tomar su jugo de naranja._

_—__Te digo que solo vamos a ir a comprar víveres —refunfuño Dieciocho._

***/***/**/***/***

___—_¡Siento llegar tarde!, aunque al parecer ustedes lo sienten más _—a_seguró la pequeña rubia entre risas al ver el intenso rubor de sus progenitores.

___—_¡No es momento para bromas jovencita! Sube inmediatamente al auto, por tu culpa llevamos veinte minutos de retraso _—_reprimió la mujer.

___—_¿Retraso para que? _—_cuestionó Marron_—_ Que yo sepa, no tenemos ningún pendiente… ¿O si?

***/***/**/***/***

_-Hay demasiado tráfico __—in_terrumpió Dieciocho, hablando un tanto molesta.

___—_Es cierto, al pacer tardaremos un poco en salir de este congestionamiento _—_respondió Krillin, tratando de divisar el final de la fila_—. _Podríamos irnos volando _—_resolvió.

___—_Pero yo le temo a las alturas _—d_ijo Marron, en un susurro, apenada.

___—_¡Por eso te pedí que te quedaras en casa! _—r_eclamo Dieciocho. Estaba malhumorada. Había algo que no dejaba de inquietarle esa mañana. Y estar en ese congestionamiento la ponía de peor humor.

***/***/**/***/***

___—_Ya veo, yo que estaba pensando en dejarte con vida para que te divirtieras. Pero, si tanto deseas morir, está bien. Haré lo que tú me pidas _—_Dijo Diecisiete, saliendo completamente ileso del anterior ataque.

___—_¡Mamá! _—c_hilló Marron, corriendo a su lado. No quería que se expusiera, no ella. Ya no más. Lo mejor era huir. Huir lejos antes de que pasara lo peor_— _Mamá, hay que…

___—_¡Aléjate de aquí! _—l_e exigió Dieciocho a su hija, dándole un fuerte empujo alejándola de su lado_— ¡C_orre!

___—_¡No! _—_sostuvo con firmeza_—_ ¡No voy a dejarte sola!

___—_¡Alejate!, ¡solo me estorbas! 

***/***/**/***/***

_—_Fue mi culpa _—_artículo a decir un poco mas calmada, se sintió mareada ante aquel abrumador descubrimiento.

_—_¿Qué?¿De qué hablas, Marron? —le cuestionó Trunks, quien muy apenas había logrado escucharla.

—Ellos están muertos… por mi culpa —dedujo, volviendo a recordar las palabras de su madre.

Si ella no hubiese ido a la Capital con ellos, seguro que sus padres aun estarían con vida. O… simplemente de no haber demorado tanto en las tiendas, esos veinte minutos hubieran bastado para alejarse lo suficiente de la ciudad y jamás toparse con aquel individuo. Pero, lo que mas la molestaba, lo que más aseguraba su culpabilidad, habían sido las ultimas palabras de su madre… Era cierto. Su madre tenía razón. ¡Había sido un estorbo! ¡Un maldito estorbo desde el principio!

Al menos debía de haber procurado aprender a volar, o asistir a algún entrenamiento con la familia Son o Brief. ¡Intentar ser más fuerte! De haberlo sido, quizás su padre aun estaría con vida, pues hubiese detenido aquel ataque. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pudo haberlos defendido como seguramente Bra o Pan lo hubiesen hecho con sus familiares! y ¡no hubiese salido corriendo por ser un estorbo!

—Yo… Yo…

—No, Marron. No —Trunks intentaba calmarla—. Escúchame, escúchame —intentó Trunks silenciarla ante lo que estaba diciendo y llamar su atención tomando entre sus manos aquella angelical cara ya húmeda en llanto—. No es tu culpa, ¿oíste? Tú no tienes nada que ver… —trató de dialogar con ella, viéndola fijamente a los ojos…

Marron lo miró con furia ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo? ¡El no estaba ahí! Para él era fácil deslindarla de cualquier responsabilidad. Porque si le hubiese pasado a él, seguramente habría enfrentado la situación con su asombrosa fuerza sayayin. ¡¿Qué no entendía que por sus irracionalidades sus padres estaban muertos? ¡Por simples trivialidades! ¡Por tonterías! ¿Qué absurdo era tenerle miedo a volar teniendo una familia y amigos que lo hacían todos los días? ¡¿Qué tan absurdo era no tolerar la violencia teniendo una familia y amigos que se divertían con torneos y juegos en cada oportunidad que se les presentaban?

—No, no… ¡no! ¡Tu no entiendes! —volvió a gritar Marron, exaltándose de nueva cuenta— ¡Quiero ver a mi madre! ¡Quiero ir con mi papá!¡Suéltame!¡Tú no entiendes!¡Yo soy la culpable!¡Yo soy la que debería estar muert… ¡Ah!- gimió al sentir un objeto puntiagudo atravesaba un costado de su cadera— Yo soy… yo debería… —susurraba, antes de caer en un profundo sueño de nuevo

Trunks la atrajo hacia sí con nostalgia, evitando que logrará terminar aquella frase. Si eso hubiese pasado no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás. Se sentía impotente al verla en ese estado. Maldijo la hora en que no pudo derrotar al Androide Diecisiete por su propia cuenta. De haberlo hecho seguramente nada de esto hubiese pasado y su querida rubia no estaría sufriendo de esta manera. La acurrucó entre sus brazos para depositarla en la cama de nueva cuenta y observar como su agitada respiración ahora se tornaba calmada.

—Con ese sedante dormirá al menos unas tres horas —aseguró Bulma, saliendo cabizbaja de la habitación.

Después de todo, Marron no era la única que estaba sufriendo. Ella acababa de perder al mejor amigo que había tenido en la vida. ¿Por qué tenían que suceder así las cosas? Con coraje y premura se limpió sus lágrimas en busca de su radar del dragón.

—Las cosas no tenían que ser así —se dijo así misma, trazando un plan en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la habitación de la ojiazul, Trunks intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar su ya torturado corazón. Pasó una mano por su ya desorganizado cabello al recordar como se le detuvo el aliento cuando vio como su amigo Goten cargaba con una conocida rubia. Su ropa ensangrentada hizo que su corazón diera vueltas con brusquedad asustándolo. Para su fortuna descubrió en poco tiempo que la sangre en realidad no pertenecía a la joven. Más sin embargo tenía severos golpes y heridas banales que necesitaban ser atendidas. Aquellos instantes y los sucesos de hace unos minutos bastaron para confirmar su decisión. Debía decirle a la rubia lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

No le importaba si estuviese en estos omentos con Uub, quien estaba mas al pendiente de la pequeña Pan que de su novia. Y en dado caso que la rubia lo aceptase, protegerla por toda la eternidad. No permitiría que nada le hiciese daño jamás. Más debía ser paciente. Ahora no sería un buen momento. Y quizás tampoco la próxima semana. Sin duda tendría que esperar la oportunidad idónea para decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Decirle que simplemente su amistad ya no le era suficiente, pues ahora necesitaba estar mas cerca de ella.

—¡Trunks!¡Mi papá ha llegado, y viene con Dieciocho! —apareció repentinamente Goten al marco de la puerta, trayendo las buenas nuevas— ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Dieciocho esta viva! —alardeó Goten, sintiéndose mejor por su amiga.

Trunks soltó un suspiro de alivio, eso sin duda era una buena noticia.

—Enseguida bajo... —acotó, indicándole al segundo hijo de los Son que se retirara, para después él también salir de la habitación, no sin antes posar un suave beso sobre los rosados labios de Marron.

Tenía que hacerlo. Pues ahora, no sabría hasta cuando podría tomarlos entre los suyos nuevamente.

—Descansa, ahora yo te protegeré —susurró, antes de salir de la habitación, esperando que el día que pudiera curar el corazón de la rubia llegará.

* * *

_Comentarios Finales__: Bueno he aquí el final de este one shot espero les halla gustado. Por mi parte solo surge una duda. Según yo. Ya no pudieron revivir a Krilin por que aparecieron los dragones de las esferas y luego Goku se fue con ellas. Además de que para hacer que las esferas funcionaran nuevamente tendría que pasar otro año más. Por lo cual Krilin ya no podía ser revivido debido a la ley de que no pueden revivir a alguien si ha pasado un año de su fallecimiento ¿o no? Si alguien me puede resolver esta duda se lo agradecería._

_¡HASTA PRONTO!_

_Corregido por Krisley18. _


End file.
